Amigo mio
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Por qué siendo amigos hablamos como una pareja de novios? (mal resumen,lo se,el relato es mejor)


**Amigo mio**

Aun no puedo creer lo que está pasando…Estamos metidos en una aventura, un cuento de hadas, una guerra que no pedimos pero , aún así, siento que todo está bien y no se el porque de mis ánimos…

Desde pequeña, siempre fui una chica bastante jovial y fantasiosa, una muñequita soñadora que dirían algunos…Esa fama me persiguió durante mucho tiempo y la gente siempre me trataba de forma diferente por ser así…¿Acaso no entendían que aquello que veían no era más que un reflejo, una simple barrera más allá de la cual no querían ver nada? Me odié a mi misma por ser de esa forma, una estúpida muñeca soñadora que todos ansiaban poseer pero por la que nadie sentía verdadero aprecio… Creí que siempre viviría en ese mundo donde mi cuerpo paseaba desnudo por mucha ropa que llevara ante la vista de todos…Pero, alguien me tendió su mano

Fue entonces cuando la conocí, Tatsuky no era otra chica cualquiera, de hecho, más que una chica parecía una mujer de corta edad. Era muy madura y siempre se encontró a mi lado, cuando algo fallaba, ella siempre estaba; cuando una lágrima asomaba en mi semblante ella siempre la secaba; y lo más importante…Estaba cuando necesitaba una amiga, y aunque para los demás fuese una muñeca, no necesitaba más…A ella le debo tantas cosas…Entre ellas el haberte conocido…

Mi mirada se centra en el cuerpo yacente en un rincón de la sala y, por inercia, mi cuerpo se mueve en tu dirección…Duermes con calma, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en espera de tu sueño, tu respiración, calmada, demuestra que no tienes miedo a nada…Nada puede perturbarte…

Resultas tan admirable, que, instintivamente, me arrodillo y una de mis manos se mueve posándose en tu rostro , aunque al principio intento retirarla, esta no responde, estoy atrapada en la fuerza de tu presencia, en la dulce creencia de que mientras estés en el mundo de los sueños sólo a mi me perteneces…Aunque sea una ilusión, estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa condición sólo por estar a tu lado…

Mi mano se sigue moviendo por la superficie de tu cara y no puedo evitar recordar aquellos encuentros que tuvimos en la escuela hace cierto tiempo, varias preguntas acosan mi mente y no se cómo responderlas…Me gustaría tener tu ayuda pero se que no puedes responderlas…¿Por qué siendo amigos nos hablamos como si fuésemos novios?¿Por qué tu mirada es capaz de arrebatar mi corazón cuando, tranquilos, comemos sentados al lado del árbol del patio? ¿ Por qué me atas de esta forma a ti, no ves que sufro al ver que jamás podré ser lo que tú buscas?

Algo de humedad recorre mis mejillas..No puedo creerlo..Otra vez ha vuelto a nacer la muñequita llorona que llevo dentro pese a todo lo que intenté retenerla, es sólo que no puedo aguantar más, no quiero más ser tu dueña sólo en el mundo de los sueños, quiero tenerte, compartir contigo mis penas y alegrías, quiero que seas el prisionero en la cárcel de mis ojos…Amarte cada día como si fuese el último y oír ese tan ansiado "Te quiero" al final de nuestros encuentros…¿Por qué no lo ves?¿Por qué no ves, amigo mío, que eres mi todo?

Eres mi inspiración, la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir sonriendo, eres el sol en mi mundo de sombras, eres la espada que corta con su brillante filo la negra soledad de mi soledad… Eres tantas cosas…Eres la sonrisa en mi corazón, eres la vida después de la muerte, eres fuego que enciende mi alma, eres la calma tras la tempestad, eres las estrellas de mi cielo y la luna de mi Tierra…Eres tempestad que agita mi interior, marea que lleva consigo penas y alegrías…Eres, amigo mío, todo mi ser….

Intento, una vez más, retirar la mano e irme, junto al amargo conocimiento de que lo que siento por ti nunca, jamás, podrá ser lo que tú sientas, pero cuando trato de separar la mano de tu rostro, siento una gran calidez que impide que ambos se alejen…De forma refleja, y ligeramente atemorizada, giré el rostro y vi como en tu semblante dos ojos de color café se deshacían del velo que les protegía y capturaban con su poderosa, pero dulce mirada los míos

**Inoue…**

No pude creer lo que vi en tus ojos, por primera vez presencié nacer ese extraño brillo que me cautivó, nuestras miradas quedaron enlazadas y pude observar algo que jamás olvidaré, había sido una necia al temer, al llorar, al sentir que para ti era una completa desconocida..Fui una estúpida…Bastó una mirada para hacérmelo saber, que no estaba sola, que de alguna forma tú también me necesitabas…Que sentíamos lo mismo…

**_Kurosaki-kun…_**

Sólo entonces lo supe…Amado amigo mío


End file.
